30 momentos con los Vengadores
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Colección de drabbles:. Basándome en la tabla de 30 momentos de LJ, os ofrezco otros tantos drabbles protagonizados por los Vengadores que se desarrollan antes, durante y después de la película. Trigésimo drabble: Final.
1. Brillo

**Voy saltando de fandom en fandom, y ahora he acertado en _Los Vengadores_. Tengo varios proyectos para ellos, pero he decidido empezar con unos drabbles. Me he basado en la Tabla Momentos de Livejournal, y espero que los disfrutéis. Es posible (bastante) que ciertos personajes me salgan un poco OOC. Pido disculpas de antemano.**

**El primer drabble, _Brillo_, tiene como protagonista a mi Vengador preferido, Tony Stark.**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**1. Brillo**

La armadura había quedado hecha un cristo tras el combate, y quitársela fue un verdadero suplicio. Aun contando con las sofisticadas herramientas diseñadas para tal fin, desensamblar cada uno de las abolladas y rayadas piezas fue un proceso largo y agotador. Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho polvo cuando vio la Mark VII hecha trizas en el suelo, así que decidió quitarse el disgusto con un buen trago de whisky. De hecho, se estaba sirviendo la segunda copa cuando Pepper entró en el estudio. Le lanzó una mirada de censura al comprobar que el líquido dorado que ondeaba en su vaso no era agua precisamente, pero preguntó con tono amable:

-.¿No deberías descansar un poco?

-Sí, voy a echarme un rato –respondió Tony, evasivo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula. Tony no era el hombre más trabajador del mundo precisamente, pero allí estaba en su estudio, su reino, rodeado por su colección de armaduras, un despliegue de figuras metálicas que observaban, silentes, al hombre que se había revestido en ellas para convertirse en Iron Man. Sólo faltaba una, la cúspide de las heroicas aventuras de Tony Stark, el séptimo modelo. Pepper no tardó en darse cuenta de que eso era precisamente el amasijo de acero (Tony la habría corregido ostentosamente, diciendo que era una aleación de oro y titanio) en el que aún se advertía su característico color rojo.

-Oh, Tony –comentó.

-.¿Qué? –Preguntó él, sin advertir el deje de compasión en la voz de su chica.

Pepper se acercó y le besó con ternura.

-Ven pronto a la cama, .¿vale?

-De acuerdo –prometió Tony.

Se quedó mirando la armadura mientras Pepper salía del laboratorio. Apuró el whisky, se aclaró la garganta y consultó su reloj de pulsera.

"_¿Cuánto entendemos por "pronto"?"_

Cuando Pepper se despertó, ya bien entrada la mañana, descubrió que Tony no estaba a su lado en la cama. Respiró hondo, preguntándose si había madrugado a pesar de asegurar que se tomaría el día libre. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y bajó al estudio, donde era más probable que le encontrara. Y bingo: allí estaba, con unas gafas protectoras cubriendo sus ojos de las chispas que soltaba la soldadora láser. Y ante él, la Mark VII de Iron Man, completamente montada y arreglada, como si nunca hubiese sido usada. Pepper se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó para atraer la atención de Tony. Él, dándose por aludido, detuvo la herramienta y se volvió hacia Pepper mientras levantaba las gafas protectoras. Resultaba obvio que él había antepuesto su descanso a aquella estúpida necesidad de arreglar su armadura, cosa que, por supuesto, ella censuraba.

Pero su expresión… Tony sonreía como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-.¿No te encanta su brillo, Pepper?

Ella suspiró. Estaba claro que, cuando Tony se jactó de que la armadura y él eran uno, no mentía.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	2. Riesgo

**2. Riesgo**

-.¡Necesitamos un plan de ataque!

-Yo tengo un plan: atacar.

Steve apostaba a que se le quedó cara de idiota cuando el hijo de su amigo salió volando del avión. Si hasta aquel momento no había tenido claro cuán extraño podía llegar a ser el futuro tras unas semanas despierto, lo que vio tuvo la virtud de confirmárselo. Los reactores de Iron Man se alejaron hasta convertirse en diminutos puntos brillantes que acabaron desapareciendo entre los árboles. El avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. sobrevolaba una oscura planicie cubierta por un espeso bosque sobre el que se arremolinaban jirones de niebla. No era un paisaje idílico para dejarse caer, y ya había visto a dos hombres saltar del avión, que no iba precisamente despacio, sin paracaídas. Pensó en hacer lo mismo. Él tenía aquellas cualidades sobrehumanas, .¿no?

Lanzó otra mirada al bosque. El punto en el que, calculaba, había saltado Thor del avión llevándose a Loki, quedaba muy atrás. Si no se daba prisa, les perdería. Y sí, era un salto largo, y una acción arriesgada, pero qué demonios. Había perdido toda su vida al permanecer congelado durante décadas, y el mundo que había conocido había muerto. Aquélla era su vida ahora, y todo cuanto le quedaba era el riesgo.

Pero cogió un paracaídas. Sólo por si acaso.

-Yo de usted me sentaría, Capitán –oyó la voz de la agente Romanoff desde el control del vehículo.

-No creo que pueda –respondió con voz clara.

En el tono de la mujer notó cierto deje de advertencia:

-Esos hombres proceden de las leyendas, Capitán. Son dioses.

Steve enarcó una ceja bajo el casco azul, escéptico. Ahora sí que iba a tener que bajar.

-Sólo hay un Dios, señora –repuso-, y seguro que no viste así.

Sin esperar a que la agente Romanoff respondiese, saltó del avión.


	3. Encuentro

**Este tercer drabble tiene como protagonista a Loki, mi segundo súpervillano preferido, y a su madre adoptiva, Frigga. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

******Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _y _Thor _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**3. Encuentro**

Cuando Thor le tendió la cápsula que contenía el Tesseracto, no esperaba que Loki se negase. Le hubiera gustado resistirse, pero encadenado como estaba, sus opciones eran limitadas, así que se limitó a clavar su mirada en Thor, Thor el triunfante, que como siempre, ganaba. Y esta vez, Loki era la víctima, en vez del segundón bajo la sombra del dueño de Mjolnir.

En torno a ellos, Midgard respiraba en la paz que sus enemigos habían garantizado al detenerle. Y ellos cinco, los Vengadores, rodeaban a los dos asgardianos en silencio, con un aspecto ciertamente respetuoso hacia los dos hombres ataviados con aquellos ropajes tan distintos a los suyos propios, que se disponían a abandonar aquel mundo para volver al suyo.

Bueno, al de Thor. Loki no pertenecía a Asgard, hacía mucho que lo había asumido, pero el hombre al que llamó hermano durante siglos parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

El resplandor del Tesseracto le cegó durante un segundo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, ya no estaban en aquel parque de Midgard. Sobre sus cabezas brillaban las innumerables estrellas, girando con sus galaxias, que cubrían el cielo de Asgard. Loki respiró hondo. Había vuelto.

-Thor, hijo –oyó la voz del Padre de Todos-, lo has conseguido. Buen trabajo.

Odín pasó junto a Loki dedicándole tan sólo una breve mirada. Thor, su primogénito, su predilecto, recibió las alabanzas con una sonrisa orgullosa, la sonrisa de un futuro rey. Loki entornó la mirada: sólo el hecho de que estuviese encadenado cambiaba aquella situación que se había repetido durante centurias: Loki en un segundo plano, eclipsado por Thor.

Al menos esta vez él tenía, en cierta manera, un papel protagonista. Era el malo, y prefería ser temido a ignorado.

-Loki.

La voz de Frigga le devolvió a la realidad. La esposa de Odín obvió la presencia de su hijo de sangre para acercarse a su adoptado, y para sorpresa suya, le tomó la cara con las manos. Como no podía hablar, Loki se esforzó por lanzarle la mirada más fría y despiadada que pudo, pero Frigga no se dio por aludida: contempló el rostro del jotun con detenimiento, como si temiese que fuera a desvanecerse en el aire, y musitó:

-Temí haberte perdido, hijo.

Y Loki recordó las palabras de Thor: "Lloramos tu muerte. Todos lo hicimos."

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	4. Cambio

**Creía que este drabble me iba a quedar más corto... Y, por algún motivo, me he ido enredando y ha terminado siendo el más largo de los que llevo escritos. También ha quedado un poco más ñoño de lo que pretendía, me habría gustado que fuera más cómico... Pero en fin, los personajes van por donde quieren y hacen lo que les da la gana, cualquiera que haya escrito alguna vez lo sabe. Espero que disfrutéis de _Cambio_.**

**********Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**4. Cambio**

Todo cuanto Bruce deseaba era volver a su casa, en Calcuta, aunque Tony no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo, o al menos, no tan pronto.

Bueno, pronto, lo que se dice pronto… Ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo en la Torre Stark, entretenido con los metros cuadrados de laboratorio rebosante de instrumental nuevecito con el que se sentía tentado a investigar durante horas y horas. Cuando se metía en la cama por las noches se reconocía a sí mismo que no tenía claro si que Tony se hubiera decidido a tomarse tan en serio aquello de _Science Bros _era bueno o malo.

Por un lado era bueno porque se sentía aceptado. Siempre había tenido problemas para encajar, incluso antes del accidente que hizo aparecer al otro tío, pero desde entonces se había esforzado tanto por no confraternizar por nadie por temor a hacerles daño cuando perdiese el control. Centraba gran parte de su atención y todos sus esfuerzos en controlar al otro tío. El hecho de que Tony ignorase aquella terrible parte de sí mismo, y que se la tomase con tanto humor, le daba esperanzas respecto a su futuro. Es decir, aliviaba momentáneamente aquel doloroso pensamiento de que tenía que pasar el resto de su existencia (durase cuanto durase, algo de lo que no estaba seguro desde aquella vez que intentó suicidarse, sin éxito) completamente solo.

Pero por otro lado… le preocupaba que Tony se tomase a Hulk tan a la ligera. Ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía, y le conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona… si es que había otras personas en el mundo capaces de llegar a conocer a aquella bestia verde. Por eso, había veces que se planteaba seriamente la necesidad de alejarse de Tony, ya que la Iniciativa Vengadores había llegado a su fin con los resultados esperados. Retirarse a tiempo era de sabios, o eso había oído decir.

Así que, durante días, aquellas dos opiniones luchaban en su cerebro, y mientras tanto él seguía en la Torre Stark de vacaciones, sin terminar de decidirse.

El otoño cubría Nueva York, y desde los laboratorios se veía Central Park en la lejanía como una masa de naranjas y marrones, tan grande y a la vez tan pequeña que podía abarcarse sin abrir del todo los brazos. Bruce había estado utilizando un microscopio, pero ahora descansaba la vista contemplando la vista a través de los enormes ventanales del laboratorio. Incluso una ciudad tan frenética como Nueva York parecía pacífica desde aquella altura, y todo el mundo sabía que, si algo necesitaba el Dr. Banner, era tranquilidad.

Por eso, Pepper abrió la puerta del laboratorio con mucho cuidado y entró saludando con voz alegre:

-Buenas tardes, Bruce.

Él se giró hacia ella. Cuando la conoció, pensó que Tony y ella no pegaban para nada, porque eran prácticamente opuestos. Después de aquellas dos semanas, empezaba a ver su relación con otros ojos. Eran tal para cual, y ella le gustaba.

La mujer dejó una taza encima de una de las mesas del laboratorio y se apoyó en la misma mientras decía:

-Te he traído un café. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que apenas has almorzado.

La expresión del científico se torció en un rictus de leve arrepentimiento.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Ahora tienes que hacer de niñera a dos científicos inmaduros…

Pepper enarcó una ceja con gesto divertido.

-No parece que nadie te haya dicho que tú no eres inmaduro –recalcó-. Tony sí lo es, y mucho, .¿pero tú?

Bruce esbozó una tímida media sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya has comprobado que pierdo el norte cuando me ponen una probeta delante.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza. En realidad, a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas había comprobado muchas cosas en lo relativo a Bruce Banner. Como que, por ejemplo, hablaba con ella con mucha más libertad que cuando llegó. Al principio parecía siempre asustado de todo, pero no como si las cosas le dieran miedo, sino más bien como si temiera destruirlo todo en un suspiro. Pepper contempló largamente al científico antes de atestiguar:

-Desde que llegaste, has cambiado.

Bruce apartó la mirada, incómodo. Sabía que aquella expresión tenía un sentido positivo, pero él no podía evitar encontrarle otro. Por eso se le escapó:

-Puedo cambiar más.

La chica de Tony Stark se enderezó antes de replicar:

-Ya lo sé. Pero has cambiado para mejor.

Aquello sí que era un cumplido, porque Bruce nunca había creído que tal cosa fuese posible. Notó que se ruborizaba levemente y pensó que a lo mejor debía responder a eso, pero no encontró las palabras.

En realidad, desde el accidente, siempre había estado intentando cambiar para mejor, e irónicamente, lo había conseguido rodeado de otras personas, a pesar de haber evitado el contacto humano en la medida de lo posible.

Claro que no eran personas normales. Eran los Vengadores.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	5. Determinación

**No sé cómo lo adivinaste, Taishita StarkTaisho, pero sí, este quinto drabble tiene como protagonista a Natasha. Cuando escribo sobre _Avengers_ son Natasha y Clint quienes más me cuesta plasmar, ya que tienen menos protagonismo en la película que sus cuatro compañeros y a veces que el propio Loki... pero espero que a sus fans os guste este drabble.**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**************Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**5. Determinación**

Por desgracia, después de todo lo que había pasado, su cuenta seguía en rojo. Y tal y como Loki le había recordado mientras estaba preso, goteaba rojo. Y ahora, tras su huida, aquellas palabras seguían resonándole en los oídos. Clint ya no se encontraba bajo el control del dios, pero Natasha no podía decir que su aspecto fuese mucho mejor estando ahí tumbado, tan indefenso. Respiraba tan despacio que la espía había comprobado sus constantes vitales de manera casi inconsciente temiendo que hubiese muerto, que los poderes de Loki le hubiesen hecho fosfatina el cerebro.

Clint no podía morir, no sin que ella hubiese saldado su deuda.

Natasha tenía buena memoria. Demasiado buena, en su opinión, ya que debido a eso recordaba cosas que prefería olvidar, como su duro adiestramiento en Siberia siendo una niña. Recordaba muchos otros acontecimientos posteriores a aquél, años enteros al servicio de la U.R.S.S., aquella todopoderosa nación cuya desaparición le provocó el sentimiento de indefensión más intenso que jamás había experimentado. Aunque era una espía, recordaba las noches en las que se despertaba en la oscuridad de su escondite para preguntarse: _"Y ahora, .¿qué?"_

El cambio de gobierno en su país implicaba que dejaría de ser una funcionaria estatal, por así decirlo. Sus clientes potenciales serían, en lo sucesivo, las mafias rusas. Natasha no tenía escrúpulos, la habían entrenado para eso, y los poderosos capos apreciaban esa clase de detalles, y pagaban bien. Pero de poder elegir, ella prefería no trabajar para esa gente.

Claro que no había estado en posición de elegir, y había pasado varios años al servicio de criminales. Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. la detuvo, pensó que era algo inevitable, la justa recompensa a sus años como asesina a sueldo. Nunca pensó que uno de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. saldría en su defensa y que, gracias a ello, pasaría a engrosar la plantilla de la agencia americana.

Clint no sólo le salvó la vida: le consiguió una nueva. Y ésa era su mayor deuda.

Natasha estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, cualquier cosa, para saldar aquella deuda, y si hacerlo pasaba por derrotar a un dios, que así fuera.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	6. Locura

**Creo que éste es el primer drabble que se desarrolla antes de _Los Vengadores_... y es gracioso, porque sin querer he establecido cierta conexión (mental) con otro fic que estoy escribiendo y que tiene como protagonistas a Loki y a Darcy. No sé si lo terminaré... ¡pero ahora me han entrado ganas!**

**Así que no, lo siento,**** Taishita StarkTaisho, pero el protagonista no es Clint. Pero te prometo que lo será en el próximo drabble ;)**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**6. Locura**

En apenas unos días había pasado de ser un prometedor príncipe a un exiliado y después, al gran héroe de Asgard. Todavía no tenía muy claro cuál de las tres cosas era después de que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, aunque dado el estado actual de Asgard, el concepto de calma era relativo. Con el Bifrost desaparecido, todo contacto de Asgard con los restantes Reinos quedaba cortado, y de repente cundió el pánico entre los habitantes de aquel mundo, que hasta entonces se habían comportado como los dioses por los que los midgardianos les habían tenido. Odín había estado muy ocupado calmando a sus súbditos, así que los festejos para celebrar el derrocamiento de Loki como usurpador del trono a manos de Thor habían tenido que esperar.

Él lo prefería así. No estaba de humor para celebraciones.

Nadie había perdido más que él cuando destruyó el Bifrost. En ocasiones caminaba hasta el borde destrozado del Puente del Arco Iris, que ahora terminaba en un abrupto y aterrador vacío. Thor lo contemplaba en silencio mientras recordaba las cosas que había aprendido y las personas a las que había perdido: Loki, que seguía siendo su hermano, dijese lo que dijese el Padre de Todos, y Jane.

Jane. Thor no podía dejar de pensar en Jane, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos castaños, en cada una de las expresiones que le había mostrado mientras estuvo en Midgard con ella.

.¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él, con siglos de vida a sus espaldas, se hubiese enamorado perdidamente en cuestión de días, como un muchacho?

-.¿Vuelves a pensar en ella? –Oyó una voz a su espalda.

Thor no se giró. Reconocía el grave timbre de Heimdall, antaño guardián del Bifrost. Tras la desaparición del Puente, el asgardiano vagaba en solitario por las majestuosas calles de Asgard, observando. Él, que todo lo veía, había tenido una misión muy concreta custodiando el Bifrost; ahora no tenía nada, salvo demasiadas imágenes ante sus ojos.

El primogénito de Odín clavó la mirada en el abismo que se abría bajo los restos del Puente, que parecía un diente astillado sobre la oscuridad.

-En ocasiones pienso que podría hacer una locura para volver a verla –declaró.

Heimdall se detuvo a su lado, y no hizo preguntas, porque sabía a lo que se refería: era la llamada del abismo, tan insondable y al mismo tiempo atractivo que invitaba a saltar hasta tocar el fondo, si es que lo tenía. Parecía el único medio de llegar hasta Midgard. Sería peligroso, sí, pero Thor no tenía miedo, y Heimdall lo sabía.

Todo Asgard lo sabía, en realidad. Quizá sólo Loki lo hubiera olvidado.

-Ten paciencia –habló Heimdall-. El Padre de Todos no perdonaría semejante insensatez.

Thor ya había tenido una vez el pie fuera del Puente, Heimdall lo había visto. Y aunque los asgardianos eran casi inmortales, dudaba mucho que cualquiera de ellos, incluido Thor, sobreviviera a un salto como aquél. Pero el príncipe era de ideas fijas, así que el guardián decidió darle un retazo de información que no había salido de palacio, pero él siempre se enteraba de más cosas de las que quería. Bajó la voz para confiarle:

-No dejes que una locura se interponga con tu verdadera oportunidad de volver a verla.

Thor le lanzó una mirada de reojo, pillando al vuelo la indirecta. Las paredes oían en Asgard, y un sencillo comentario bastó para hacerle entender que, por una vez, debía tener paciencia. Respiró hondo antes de preguntar:

-.¿Cómo está Jane?

Heimdall esbozó una sonrisa con los ojos clavados en el vacío más allá del Puente, en un punto que sólo él podía llegar a vez.

-Te está buscando.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	7. Estaciones

**Debo reconocer que el tema de este drabble, las estaciones del año, me ha resultado difícil de reflejar. Creo que he empezado como cuatro drabbles diferentes antes de decidirme por el enfoque que le he dado... Las estaciones no tienen demasiado protagonismo, pero ahí están. Mission accomplished!**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**7. Estaciones**

Llovía. Era uno de aquellos días de otoño tan típicos de Nueva York en que la ciudad parecía una película antigua en blanco y negro: el cielo cubierto de nubes, el asfalto reluciente por la lluvia, reflejando los haces de luz de los faros de los coches, los fríos edificios… sólo los destellos de las luces de los semáforos aportaban cierto color a aquella mañana pasada por agua.

Clint se refugiaba de la lluvia en un Starbucks. Había tenido la suerte de adueñarse de un confortable sillón tapizado con una gastada napa marrón justo antes de que entrara en el local un ruidoso grupo de universitarios que acabaron ocupando toda una esquina del Starbucks a la espera de que amainase. El espía se esforzó por ignorar su presencia dedicándose a observar a los viandantes a través del cristal empapado. Siempre le había gustado contemplar a la gente, pero su trabajo raras veces se lo permitía, o mejor dicho, raras veces le permitía contemplar a gente normal, que no fuesen contrabandistas, estafadores, asesinos o agentes de servicios secretos de países enemigos, y llevaba tantos años en el negocio que prácticamente todos sus recuerdos estaban asociados al espionaje.

Como la luminosa tarde de abril en la que evitó un tiroteo en la mismísima Place Vendôme, en París.

O aquel asfixiante ocho de julio en Roma, cuando tuvo que perseguir a un agente doble de S.H.I.E.L.D. que había estado vendiendo información clasificada a las mafias chinas.

O aquella lluviosa mañana de otoño, tan parecida a ésta misma, en octubre, quería recordar, en la que atravesó con una flecha el pecho de un asesino en serie que había tenido en jaque a las fuerzas policiales del estado de Georgia durante ocho largos meses.

O aquella madrugada en Moscú, aquel lunes que tenía grabado en su memoria a fuego. Era enero, había cerca de treinta y cinco grados bajo cero y la nieve caía blandamente sobre la gruesa capa que ya alfombraba el suelo, pero él no se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía, porque estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra una espía del bando contrario y llevaba las de perder. La espía rusa y él habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón durante semanas, y así Clint había descubierto que era la única que se encontraba a su nivel, y eso que en S.H.I.E.L.D. se encontraban algunos de los mejores agentes secretos del mundo. En aquel momento, mientras trataba de reducirla, los refuerzos se encontraban de camino. _"Sería una pena que alguien con tanto talento acabase en una prisión de máxima seguridad"_, se dijo.

Tuvo una idea, una idea que podía costarle un expediente, pero decidió arriesgarse. Si salía bien, S.H.I.E.L.D. ganaría una excelente agente.

Todavía mirando por la enorme ventana del Starbucks, Clint sonrió para sí. Había que reconocer que algunos de aquellos recuerdos asociados al espionaje tenían su punto.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Natasha tomó asiento junto a Clint sosteniendo en sus manos una taza blanca con el logotipo del establecimiento.

-.¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó Clint-. ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

La rusa se encogió de hombros ofreciéndole una media sonrisa. Él era una de las pocas personas a las que sonreía sin que fuese una mera actuación.

-Ya sabes que nunca revelo mis fuentes –declaró, y a continuación dio un sorbo de café.

Clint se dijo que nunca sabría si ella le había colado un dispositivo de rastreamiento entre la ropa o si sencillamente era muy previsible. Tratándose de Natasha, no le importaba.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	8. Carrera

**Debo confesar que supe quién iba a ser el protagonista de este drabble desde que leí el tema, y volver a ver _Los Vengadores _este fin de semana sólo me lo ha confirmado. Me gustaría que los próximos drabbles sean más descriptivos y anecdóticos que introspectivos... ¡A ver si lo consigo!**

**Espero que disfrutéis de _Carrera_.**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**8. Carrera**

Steve se levantó poco después de que amaneciera. Tras una serie de ejercicios matutinos para mantenerle en forma, recogió sus escasas pertenencias, pagó la estancia y abandonó el motel, pero no se marchó de Cleveland enseguida. Antes de dirigirse a otro sitio visitó una cafetería en la que había desayunado durante la última semana y se despidió de las dos camareras tras abonar su último café.

Había pasado un mes y medio, aproximadamente, desde que tuviera lugar la batalla de Nueva York, y tras declinar la invitación de Nick Furia para unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve había dedicado su tiempo a cumplir con su papel de héroe, que era lo único que sabía hacer. La moto era lo único que había aceptado de la agencia, y con ella había abandonado Nueva York y recorría América en solitario, ayudando a los demás de manera completamente desinteresada. No era una vida de ensueño, pero a él le bastaba. De hecho, se hallaba bastante satisfecho.

A pocos metros de la salida de Cleveland, espesos bosques rodeaban la carretera. A Steve le encantaba aquella sensación: el aire puro y ligeramente húmedo tras soplar a través de las ramas de los árboles llenando sus pulmones con el aroma del bosque, el ruido del motor llenando sus oídos y aquella sensación de que América estaba en paz y la guerra quedaba muy, muy lejos.

De repente el rugido de un segundo motor llegó a sus oídos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una reluciente Harley-Davidson cuyo piloto no dudó en adelantarle sobrepasando la velocidad máxima permitida. Steve enarcó una ceja. Aparte del hecho de que se había saltado el límite de velocidad, lo cierto es que no le hizo gracia que aquel gallito le adelantase. ¿Es que ya no había respeto alguno por la tercera edad?

Sonriendo para sí, apretó el acelerador y aprovechó un tramo en el que no venían coches en el sentido contrario para adelantar al motorista de la Harley-Davidson. Le dejó atrás limpiamente mientras trataba de dejar de culparse por haberse saltado el límite de velocidad. A aquellas horas no circulaban demasiados vehículos, pero seguía siendo una temeridad.

No tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo demasiado, ya que la Harley-Davidson volvió a adelantarle, y esta vez el motorista le lanzó una ojeada que Steve pudo sentir a través del protector del casco que llevaba el tipo de la Harley. Y aunque sabía que no debía responder al desafío, que no era lo correcto, por una vez se dejó llevar, y volvió a acelerar. A lo largo de unas cinco millas, las dos motos corrieron casi parejas, la una al borde del arcén y la otra justo junto a la línea que separaba los carriles. Steve sólo cedió cuando vio un coche acercarse en sentido contrario y tuvo que situarse detrás de su contrincante, fue entonces cuando vio el llamativo parche que decoraba la espalda de su cazadora de cuero, que tenía la forma de las placas de los números de autopista y estaba adornada con barras, estrellas y la efigie de un águila.

Bastante americano, la verdad.

Steve tuvo ciertas dificultades para volver a ponerse a la altura de su contrincante. Una Harley siempre es una Harley, por muy buena que fuera su Confederate, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar. La adrenalina le golpeaba rítmicamente en los oídos y el sonido del viento se había convertido en un silbido atroz al mezclarse con el ruido de los dos motores. Steve se sentía vivo como nunca.

Vio el brillante anuncio de una estación de servicio y oyó un cambio en el motor de su contrincante, así que procedió a entrar en la estación. No es que tuviera intención de hacerlo en un principio, pero sabía que su contrincante sí, y no iba a hacerle el feo de seguir adelante una vez que él hubiese alcanzado su meta. Detuvo la moto por completo en el aparcamiento y se volvió hacia su contrincante; cuando se quitó el casco vio sus ojos azules y su poblada barba castaña. Tenía un aspecto extrañamente agresivo, pero cuando se topó con Steve cara a cara, sonrió y dijo:

-Buena máquina, amigo –miró al soldado con detenimiento y la sonrisa se disolvió un poco al comentar-. Creo que le he visto en la tele.

Steve negó con la cabeza:

-Lo dudo. No soy famoso –dijo, rogando para sus adentros que no le identificase como Capitán América. No estaba preparado para la popularidad, aunque Nick Furia le había avisado de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

El motorista volvió a sonreír, restándole importancia a sus propias sospechas.

-Da igual. Le invito a desayunar. ¡Tengo buen perder!

Steve coreó sus risas. Uf, por poco.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	9. Verdad

**Si me quejé de que _Estaciones_ era un tema difícil de resolver en un drabble, con _Verdad_ sucede justo al contrario: da demasiado juego. Supe desde el principio que _Verdad _era para Loki, y aunque he necesitado tres intentos, me he quedado más que satisfecha con él. Puede que sea mi drabble preferido de los que llevo...**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**9. Verdad**

Asgard podía llegar a ser un lugar muy frío. Loki lo había sospechado, e incluso llegó a estar convencido cuando Odín le desveló su verdadero origen, pero nunca lo había tenido tan claro como cuando pisó por primera vez la prisión de Asgard, de muros desnudos y blancos como la leche, con barrotes hechizados que brillaban como cristal tallado pero cuyo contacto podía resultar mortal.

Por sus crímenes, Loki debía haber sido ejecutado, pero no es tarea fácil liquidar a un asgardiano, aunque sea de adopción. Muchas fueron las voces de protesta que se alzaron cuando el Padre de Todos limitó la sentencia de su hijo adoptivo al encarcelamiento de por vida, ya que eran muchos los que esperaban verle muerto. Pero, aunque sabían que lo merecía, ningún miembro de la familia real fue capaz de condenar a Loki a muerte. Pese a sus faltas, seguía siendo uno de ellos.

Cuando los barrotes se cerraron a su espalda, Loki no reaccionó como a muchos les habría gustado, dejándose llevar por la desesperación. No, ése no era su estilo: se acercó al banco que había en el interior de la celda y tomó asiento con gesto lánguido pero tranquilo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, que lo tenía, para tramar una fuga. Thor observó cada movimiento del jotun al que había considerado su hermano durante tantos años sin apenas pestañear, y se quedó frente a los sólidos barrotes de la celda incluso después de que Odín se marchase una vez establecido el inicio del castigo de Loki.

Thor deseó que Loki le mirase a la cara, cosa que no había hecho desde que empezara el juicio, pero él no le dio ese gusto. Por eso el príncipe de Asgard enunció, con voz queda:

-Si te arrepintieses, tu condena no sería de por vida, y podrías volver a vivir con nosotros en palacio. Ser quien eras.

Loki esbozó una de sus taimadas sonrisas al responder:

-.¿Qué te hace pensar que desee volver a esa vida?

-Es mejor que ésta –Thor cuadró los hombros. Quería acercarse a su hermano perdido, pero incluso desde fuera los barrotes le matarían si los tocaba. Desde donde se encontraba podía oír el zumbido de la magia que los recorría, como la electricidad en los aparatos que utilizaban en Midgard.

Por fin, Loki alzó la mirada para fijarla en Thor, pero éste no reconoció en aquellos ojos verdes y vacíos a su hermano. Sólo había un asesino frío y despiadado, lleno de rencor y odio hacia Asgard… hacia él.

Algo en aquella mirada le dijo que Loki no permanecería eternamente en aquella celda, como los asgardianos esperaban: Loki escaparía, haría lo que fuese necesario para engañarlos a todos y desaparecer, y cuando volviera trataría de derrotarle una vez más, llevándose por delante Midgard, Asgard y los restantes Reinos si era preciso, sólo para demostrar que él era superior a Thor, el heredero al trono de Asgard, el dios del trueno.

Le costó controlar sus emociones, porque aquélla era una verdad que se había negado a creer. Así que se dio la vuelta haciendo ondear su capa con gesto altivo mientras trataba de asumir que había perdido a Loki, su otra mitad, su eterno contrario, su mejor amigo y mayor rival. Su hermano.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	10. Conquista

**Este drabble tiene lugar antes que todos los demás, ya que se desarrolla antes de _Iron Man_, cuando Tony todavía era un magnate de la industria armamentística sin más preocupaciones que administrar su ingenio... ya que su ego es cosa de Pepper. Tony y Pepper son mi OTP canon del universo Marvel, y tiene su mérito, ya que yo soy más de parejas crack.**

**Así a lo tonto, ya llevo un tercio de la tabla 30 momentos. Gracias por vuestros reviews, y gracias también a quienes leen sin dejar opinión (aunque preferiría que lo hicierais) por vuestro tiempo.**

******Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**10. Conquista**

Pepper entró en el dormitorio de Tony como si le perteneciese. Era parte de su trabajo, así que no dudó en abrir las cortinas sin contemplaciones. La luz del sol entró a raudales y escuchó, procedente de la cama, una especie de aullido ahogado.

-Hora de levantarse, Tony.

La mujer se volvió. En medio del revoltijo de sábanas (carísimas) que cubrían el colchón (enorme) de la cama de su mejor amigo se encontraba éste tratando de cubrirse el rostro para protegerse del sol mientras a su lado una voluptuosa rubia se estiraba y una castaña dormía a pierna suelta. Pepper puso los brazos en jarras. No tenía nada en contra de las conquistas de Tony… en teoría. Él siempre decía de ella que era su mejor amiga (su única amiga, para ser exactos), así que a ella no le gustaba juzgarle, por mucho que su comportamiento invitara a ello. Era un hombre adulto que se comportaba como uno de esos niñatos que salían en MTV despilfarrando el dinero que ganaba creando armas, y de alguna manera su carisma lograba que la gente olvidara lo inmoral de todo aquel asunto.

Tony se incorporó de la cama y Pepper se giró inmediatamente. Estaba completamente desnudo, claro. Estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo serrano. En realidad, estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, en general.

-Una periodista quiere hablar contigo –dijo Pepper, dándole aún la espalda.

-.¿De qué medio? –Preguntó Tony.

-Trabaja para _Vanity Fair _–oyó a Tony resoplar-. ¿Estás visible?

-Yo siempre estoy visible, .¿hay algo que te impida mirar? -Pepper se giró poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero se ahorró el comentario. Tony preguntó-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Christine Everhart, .¿por? –Le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes antes de preguntar a su vez-. Lo que quieres saber es si está buena, .¿verdad?

-Francamente, Pepper, aprecio mucho tu opinión en casi todos los ámbitos, pero dudo mucho que pueda fiarme de ti en ese aspecto.

El multimillonario se dirigió al cuarto de baño, así que Pepper aprovechó para pedir a sus acompañantes, por así llamarlas, que se fueran. Llamó al servicio de limpieza, porque ella no pensaba hacer aquel trabajo, y esperó pacientemente a que Tony saliera de la ducha. Se demoró cerca de media hora, pero cuando se plantó en el dormitorio ya estaba vestido y preparado para su próxima reunión, que según la agenda de Pepper, empezaría en…

-Tenemos quince minutos para llegar a la sede.

-.¿No puedo desayunar antes? –Preguntó Tony, lastimero.

-Te hubieras levantado antes –increpó Pepper, ya caminando hacia el ascensor de la vivienda. Ya estaban dentro cuando añadió-. Deberías reordenar tus prioridades: el trabajo va antes de tirarte a todo lo que se mueve.

-Y antes de todo eso, iría conquistarte a ti, Potts –soltó Tony. Ella le lanzó una mirada escandalizada, pero él esbozó una sonrisa y dijo-. Sólo bromeaba. Ya sé que eres inmune a mis encantos.

-Alguien tenía que serlo –puntualizó ella mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	11. Futuro

**He recibido la inspiración divina para escribir este drabble esta mañana... de la manera más curiosa posible. Yo trabajo en una farmacia, y hoy, cuando el auxiliar preguntó a una clienta ".¿Qué más le pongo?", la escena surgió en mi cabeza. Y justo después, apareció Bruce completándola.**

**Este drabble está dedicado a Fukai Neko, mi Science Bro ;)**

**********Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**11. Futuro**

Hacía mucho que Bruce no cogía un avión, y cuando se bajó del que le llevó a través de medio mundo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, recordó por qué siempre debía tener a mano pastillas contra el mareo. Natasha se pasó todo el vuelo vigilándole con el rabillo del ojo, temerosa, al parecer, de que se convirtiera en el otro tío entre arcada y arcada. Por su culpa la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. no pudo pegar ojo, y Bruce se disculpó por ello unas doscientas veces antes de aterrizar en Nueva York. Casi se le había olvidado la manera en la que la pelirroja le engañó para lograr hablar con él. De hecho, se acordó mientras recogía su ajada maleta de cuero de la cinta de equipajes.

Si él fuera peor persona, le daría a esa espía un buen susto.

Pero aparte de no serlo, le asustaba más el otro tío que a ella, básicamente porque nadie sabía como él de lo que era capaz aquel mastodonte verde.

-Sígame, dr. Banner. Hay un coche esperándonos –ordenó Natasha con voz queda.

Bruce se dispuso a obedecer sin rechistar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el brillante letrero de la farmacia del aeropuerto.

-.¿Vamos a volver a volar? –Preguntó.

Ella apenas se volvió para contestar:

-Puede.

-Entonces espere un momento.

Entró con su maleta a la pequeña farmacia, extrañamente vacía. El dependiente, ataviado con una bata blanca, alzó la mirada de sus papeles en cuanto Bruce pisó el establecimiento, y el científico se revolvió inquieto apartando la mirada, como siempre que alguien hacía contacto visual con él.

-Buenas tardes. Quería unas pastillas contra el mareo –dijo.

El dependiente le recomendó unas en particular, y una vez Bruce hubo aceptado, el hombre preguntó:

-.¿Qué más le pongo?

Y Bruce, que tenía la cabeza un poco en otra parte (que era lo que le pasaba cada vez que reflexionaba en el hecho de que S.H.I.E.L.D. había asumido un gran riesgo al contar con él para una misión), respondió automáticamente:

-Un mundo mejor –se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir por la cara que puso el dependiente, así que para tratar de arreglarlo sólo se le ocurrió añadir-, pero mejor ponme un paquete de tiritas.

El dependiente siguió mirándole con cara de alucine mientras pagaba, y Bruce apostó a que seguía haciéndolo a través del cristal una vez hubo abandonado la farmacia con la cabeza gacha, muerto de vergüenza por su propia torpeza natural.

Los de S.H.I.E.L.D. no sabían a quien habían contratado para recuperar el Tesseracto: a un tipo desmañado, nervioso y capaz de convertirse en una enorme bestia rompe-todo si le tocaban la fibra incorrecta. Y esos espías decían que, si no les ayudaba, el futuro se presentaba muy negro. Pues no tenían ni idea. El futuro era verde, y sabiendo lo que sabía, podía asegurar que eso era peor.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	12. Ventisca

**El tema "Ventisca" me chocó un poco cuando lo leí, porque me pareció muy diferente a los anteriores. Sin embargo, tuvo una solución fácil. Clint y Natasha son los protagonistas de este drabble, que espero guste a los fans de la pareja. Yo soy una de ellos...**

**********Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**12. Ventisca**

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del hotel lo hicieron como el señor y la señora Holloway, un apacible matrimonio inglés de clase media; Albert, el marido, tenía negocios que atender durante todo el viernes; Julia, su esposa, le acompañaba para pasar con él el resto del fin de semana en una ciudad tan romántica como Budapest.

Tras cruzar el umbral del dormitorio del hotel desembalaron sus útiles de trabajo y se pusieron a trabajar en las labores de rastreo de los criminales a los que perseguían. Aquélla era su función como Ojo de Halcón y Viuda Negra, los dos reputados agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Apenas cruzaron una mirada mientras repasaban la información remitida desde el cuartel general de la Agencia. No era necesario.

Bajaron a cenar enfundados de nuevo en sus falsas identidades, comportándose como el clásico matrimonio sumido en la rutina, con poco que decirse. Cuando regresaron al dormitorio y volvieron a desplegar el instrumental que habían guardado, por seguridad, mientras cenaban, descubrieron un mensaje: la misión se había adelantado a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente y debían estar listos.

No es que fuera una sorpresa. Les había pasado antes.

Natasha era partidaria de dormir un poco antes de entrar en acción, pero Clint lo encontraba francamente complicado. Así que se quedó en la penumbra, quieto como una estatua, mientras ella dormía vestida ya con su característico mono negro y las armas a punto. A través de las sombras vislumbraba el perfil de su compañera sobre la cama, las hebras de largo cabello rojo enredándose sobre la almohada o la curva de su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente con su respiración. Era raro verla tan relajada a ella, que siempre estaba preparada para saltar. Aquel momento, en aquella lujosa habitación de hotel, Clint sentía una especie de privilegio excepcional, pues tenía la ilusión de que la estaba protegiendo, algo que a cualquier hombre le gustaba hacer con una mujer que fuera importante para él, y Natasha lo era.

El silencio de la habitación, el calor constante y cómodo de la climatización y la inmovilidad lograron hacerle creer que él también estaba dormido. O quizá se quedó verdaderamente traspuesto en algún momento. Clint no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que en algún momento, no estaba muy seguro de cuándo, parpadeó y ahí estaba Natasha, terminando de colocarse sus armas en torno a la cintura.

-Debemos irnos –sentenció.

Clint asintió con la cabeza, sacó su arco de su estuche y salió tras ella de la habitación del hotel mientras terminaba de ajustarse el carcaj a la espalda. Los dos espías caminaron bordeando los laterales del corredor hasta dar con la escalera de servicio, desde donde subieron a la azotea. Aún no había amanecido, pero a través de la fuerte ventisca podía vislumbrarse una fina línea gris en el horizonte, más allá de los edificios de la ciudad.

Hacía un frío atroz, pero Natasha no parecía darse cuenta. Sin embargo, Clint todavía tenía en el cuerpo el suave calor de la habitación del hotel y la sensación de que un momento plácido había sido bruscamente interrumpido.

La ventisca se llevaba el olor que Natasha tenía en la piel después de haber dormido. Él conocía muy bien aquel olor, y le gustaba.

Por eso nunca dormía antes de las misiones.

* * *

**La tentación de escribir sobre Budapest es grande, pero también lo es el riesgo... Pero no podía dejar de mencionar tan enigmática misión en alguno de estos treinta drabbles, así que helo aquí. ¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	13. Debilidad

**Una vez más, otorgo a Loki un momento de gloria gracias a _Debilidad_. Ha estado a punto de volver a aparecer acompañado por (o acompañando a) Thor, pero finalmente puede volver a demostrar que es malo, malo, malo.**

**(Por eso le queremos... Por eso y porque es _sexy_)**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**13. Debilidad**

Suele decirse que todos cometemos errores, pero lo que nadie añade es que algunos errores son más gordos que otros, o que las personas tienen reacciones muy diversas a sus propios errores. Para muestra, un botón: Thor pagó un error con el exilio. Loki erró en sus planes y consiguió caer de pie, como un gato. Como siempre.

Apenas había puesto un pie en Midgard y ya sabía qué hacer a continuación. Todas sus maquinaciones se dirigían a un plan último y predilecto: convertirse en rey.

Pero para lograrlo necesitaría poderosos aliados y un artefacto que les interesara lo bastante como para obtener su ayuda. Supo, en cuanto entró en aquel ridículo mundo que tanto había apasionado a Thor, que dicho artefacto se hallaba allí, en Midgard.

También supo que había tenido la mala suerte de aterrizar en el mismo pueblucho de mala muerte en el que el Destructor había fallado en aniquilar a Thor. Aunque los midgardianos tratasen de recuperar sus vidas en aquel agujero en el desierto, para Loki las huellas del paso de Thor eran muy evidentes: el viento olía aún a ceniza, la arena se arremolinaba aún en las grietas creadas por Mjolnir.

Loki se hizo invisible para caminar con libertad por aquellas calles. Viendo la miseria de aquel lugar resultaba más que evidente que los humanos necesitaban un monarca como es debido.

En un extremo del pueblo, un poco alejado del conjunto de edificios, se encontraba un pequeño pabellón que parecía tan frágil como las hojas en otoño a pesar de sus amplias cristaleras, que estando cerradas, daban a la única habitación del edificio (¿podía considerarse así?) aspecto de pecera. El interior era un caos, pues cajas y cajas de material científico y cuadernos se agolpaban a medio desembalar encima del suelo, las estanterías y las mesas. En una de ellas, una mujer de cabello castaño claro había logrado robar a las montañas de papeles un pequeño espacio y garrapateaba furiosamente en un folio y golpeaba las teclas de una calculadora bajo el cono de luz de un exiguo flexo. Loki la observó con curiosidad, como si fuese un ejemplar de alguna especie en extinción preservada en un parque zoológico. Casi se sobresaltó cuando otra mujer, algo más joven y de cabello oscuro se acercó a la luz, saliendo de la penumbra, y depositó una taza junto a la calculadora.

-Deberías dormir, Jane.

-No puedo –masculló la mujer llamada Jane-. Tengo que encontrarle.

La otra mujer suspiró y trató de razonar con ella:

-Podría estar en cualquier parte del universo conocido… y no hablemos del desconocido.

Jane alzó la mirada para clavarla, furiosa, en la otra joven. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, señal de que llevaba mucho sin dormir.

-No utilices términos que no comprendes, y mucho menos para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. La ciencia llega a todas partes, y no hablamos precisamente de las Políticas -su interlocutora encogió los hombros. Loki percibió que se sentía un poco dolida, y quizá Jane también lo hizo, ya que añadió-. Necesito encontrarle. Necesito a Thor.

Thor. Loki se tensó al oír aquel nombre. Thor, siempre Thor. Aquélla era, entonces, su Jane, la mujer midgardiana que le había hecho perder el norte. Ató cabos con rapidez, y no tardó en descubrirse acariciando la idea de asesinar a aquella mujer, tal vez a las dos. Él no se andaba con chiquitas, y le gustaban los puntos débiles de la gente. Ahorraban palos de ciego.

-Yo creo que él también te necesita –trató de argumentar débilmente la mujer de cabello oscuro-, y seguramente te esté buscando.

El rostro de Jane pareció iluminarse, esperanzado.

-.¿Tú crees, Darcy?

La joven llamada Darcy asintió con la cabeza y añadió.

-Por eso creo que deberías descansar un poco. No querrás que llegue y te encuentre con esa pinta, .¿no? Se daría media vuelta y volvería derechito a Krypton.

La frase logró arrancar una suave risa a Jane.

-Es Asgard.

-Tú me has entendido, .¿no? –Repuso Darcy con gesto desenfadado.

El ambiente en el interior de la pecera se distendió de repente, y Loki se encontró observando a escondidas un momento tan personal como pacífico. Se giró sin pensarlo dos veces, airado por el cambio en el cariz de los acontecimientos. Aquellas mujeres no eran interesantes ni divertidas si no sufrían por Thor o le hacían sufrir a él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el desierto bajo el cielo rosado del crepúsculo sin mirar atrás. Matar a Jane no tendría gracia alguna de momento, con Thor incapaz de salir de Asgard: a saber cuándo se enteraba. Sería mejor que lo dejase para más adelante, cuando su eterno rival lograse volver a posar los pies en la superficie de Midgard y viese entonces a su amada muerta a sus pies antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a abrazarla.

Aquello le destrozaría, pero le recordaría lo que significaba ser un dios, porque Loki opinaba que serlo consistía precisamente en carecer de debilidades, pero en Asgard todos estaban cargados de ellas.

Eso demostraba que él era el único digno de reinar sobre todos ellos, aunque le hubiesen despreciado por sus orígenes. Se impondría minándoles a través de todas aquellas debilidades, destruyéndolas. Porque él era Loki, el Destructor.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	14. Lucha

**El tema de este drabble se prestaba a otro tipo de historia, más descriptiva, pero sinceramente, no era eso lo que me apetecía escribir... Por eso al final la referencia a la lucha es muy breve, aunque espero que las implicaciones de los sentimientos y la situación de Steve acaben por darle al drabble el espíritu acorde al tema. Pero eso lo juzgaréis mejor vosotros, los lectores. Espero que disfrutéis de _Lucha_.**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**14. Lucha**

Sus propios golpes en el saco de arena le impidieron oír los pasos en el gimnasio. Acababa de hablar Nick Furia, el comandante de S.H.I.E.L.D., por eso cuando notó una presencia a su espalda ni se inmutó, pensando que el espía habría regresado por aquel motivo. Por eso Steve se sobresaltó cuando oyó un suave carraspeo destinado a llamar su atención. Al girarse se encontró con una joven rubia que se envaró cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella. Lucía el uniforme y las insignias de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-El comandante me ha pedido que le trajera el almuerzo –informó.

Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de papel marrón que tendió a Steve. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras decía:

-Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta pensando que ella se iría, pero al notar que seguía inmóvil en el mismo punto, volvió a mirarla. A pesar de la palidez de su cabello color oro, tenía los ojos castaños rodeados por pestañas oscuras, y su manera de mirarle le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo. No tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres. Bueno, para ser exactos no tenía ninguna.

Peggy no contaba como experiencia. Peggy había sido el amor de su vida.

-.¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Dijo ella.

-Claro –respondió Steve, cortés.

-.¿Cómo es la guerra?

El soldado volvió a mirar a la joven, incómodo. No era una pregunta fácil de responder.

-Si quieres saber cómo fue de verdad la guerra, deberías buscarte a otro veterano –habló-. No creo que mis experiencias sean representativas.

-Todo es representativo en la guerra –afirmó la joven agente, resuelta. Tomó asiento en un banco del gimnasio y añadió-. Hay muchas maneras de luchar.

El soldado suspiró. Probablemente aquella chica no tenía idea de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Tomó asiento junto a ella y tomó la bolsa que le ofrecía.

-.¿Cómo se llama? –Le preguntó.

-Me llamo… -comenzó ella, pero sacudió la cabeza y simplemente respondió-. Puede llamarme Sharon.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	15. Interludio

**Creo que éste es el drabble más corto que he escrito en mi vida. Con semejante tema, quería que tuviese aspecto de _sketch_, y ya desde que empecé a madurar la idea tuve claro dónde se iba a desarrollar...  
**

**Llevo un cincuenta por ciento de la tabla 30 momentos, y lo que más me emociona de todo es que a lo mejor la acabo... ¡Terminar algo, por una vez! Espero que estéis disfrutando de estos drabbles, lectores.**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**15. Interludio**

Se abre el telón. En un estrecho local de _shawarma _hay tres mesas juntas, y en torno a ellas seis personas comen en silencio, aún luciendo sus ennegrecidos uniformes –alguno de ellos especialmente estrambótico-, si bien es cierto que dos de ellos visten de paisano, siendo uno de ellos el multimillonario Tony Stark, en la cabecera de la mesa. A su izquierda, Clint Barton mastica despreocupadamente su _shawarma _de cordero sin ensalada apoyando una pierna en la silla de Natasha Romanoff.

-.¿Qué te parece? –Pregunta a su compañera de fatigas en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ella se encoge de hombros:

-He comido cosas peores.

Durante un instante, en el silencio que deja la frase de la espía flota un pensamiento común: ¿A qué cosas peores se refiere?

* * *

**¿Alguna idea?**

******¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	16. Antojo

**¿Qué otro personaje sino Tony Stark os viene a la cabeza al oír la palabra _Antojo_? Pues claro, y por eso le vuelvo a dedicar otro drabble, que además se desarrollaría más o menos en al misma época que _Conquista_... Aunque conociéndole, podría tener lugar en cualquier momento de su vida profesional, así es él. Mi Vengador preferido, por cierto.**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**16. Antojo**

El radiante Ferrari plateado se detuvo ante la puerta de Stark Industries, y del asiento trasero se apeó el dueño de todo aquello, Tony Stark, abrochándose la chaqueta de su traje a medida. Llevaba gafas de sol para cubrir las ojeras provocadas por las escasas horas de sueño de las que había disfrutado. La juerga salvaje es lo que tiene. Notaba la boca seca y el estómago le rugía, ya despierto, ya que había sido incapaz de ingerir nada cuando el despertador le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Golpeó con los nudillos la ventanilla del copiloto, y su chófer y asistente de toda la vida, Happy Hogan, se inclinó sobre el asiento para escucharle.

-Tengo hambre. Tráeme un capuchino grande y un par de donuts.

-.¿A mi elección, señor Stark? –Preguntó Happy.

Tony se lo pensó dos segundos.

-No. Tengo antojo de un Donut de Triple Cacao del Dunkin' Donuts. Compra veinte. Toma –dejó caer un billete de cincuenta dólares en el asiento del copiloto.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su jefe, Happy preguntó, parpadeando con rapidez:

-.¿Veinte donuts, señor Stark? .¿Está seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros:

-Pues claro. Tengo una reunión, y no me gusta que me miren comer con una mano encima de la otra. Todos comerán conmigo.

Happy asintió en silencio, subió la ventanilla y arrancó el vehículo mientras Tony entraba en el edificio de Stark Industries. Había dicho que tenía antojo de un Donut de Triple Cacao, pero conociéndole, su antojo era que todo el mundo hiciese lo que él quería.

Y claro, no solía costarle demasiado.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	17. Viaje

**Definitivamente, he llegado al punto en el que mis drabbles empiezan a tener relación entre ellos. Si _Antojo _se desarrollaba en la misma época que _Conquista_, _Viaje _lo hace después de _Cambio_, y su protagonista es, una vez más, Bruce Banner. Debo reconocer que aunque no sea mi personaje preferido, le tengo mucho cariño, .¡es tan mono!**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**17. Viaje**

-Me apena que te marches ya, Bruce –dijo Pepper.

El escaso equipaje del científico se encontraba ya ante el ascensor privado de la Torre Stark, y ella abrazaba al amigo de Tony aprovechando la ausencia de éste, que buscaba las llaves de su coche. De cualquiera de ellos.

-Tengo asuntos que atender –se excusó él.

En el fondo también le daba pena irse tan pronto. Aunque conocía perfectamente los riesgos de convivir con otras personas, los cuales le habían llevado a exiliarse voluntariamente a la otra punta del mundo, se había acostumbrado sin esfuerzo a la amistad de Tony y Pepper. Ahora regresar a Calcuta, donde estaba siempre solo, se le antojaba un castigo divino.

Pero además de estar solo, allí era necesario, algo que no había sido en su propia patria durante mucho tiempo, hasta que S.H.I.E.L.D. le reclutó para unirse a los Vengadores.

Con lo que le había costado aceptar el viaje de ida, y ahora no quería hacer el de vuelta. Que irónico era todo.

-Sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido, .¿verdad? –Le preguntó Pepper, mirándole a los ojos con aquella expresión suya tan franca.

Tony llegó al vestíbulo mientras lanzaba al aire las llaves del coche y las atrapaba al vuelo.

-.¿Nos vamos al aeropuerto? –Preguntó.

Bruce lanzó una mirada de reojo a su amigo. Sintió la tentación de cancelar su viaje en el último momento, pues sabía que tanto Tony como Pepper se alegrarían de que se quedara, pero finalmente declinó su propia propuesta de rebeldía. Tenía pacientes que atender en Calcuta. Siguió a Tony al ascensor privado de la Torre y, antes de que la puerta llegase a cerrarle, dijo lo bastante alto como para que Pepper le oyera:

-.¡No reservéis mi habitación a nadie en Navidad!

Tal vez su época apartado del mundo tocase a su fin. Honestamente, esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	18. Calendario

**Aunque va siendo hora de dedicarle un drabble a Thor, _Calendario _no es un tema que le pegue mucho a nuestro dios nórdico. De hecho, la referencia al paso del tiempo remite inevitablemente a Steve, y por eso este drabble le tiene a él como protagonista. Se desarrolla tras _Los Vengadores_, en la misma época que _Carrera_, gracias a mi particular headcanon derivado de la última escena de Cap en _Los Vengadores_: Steve viaja por Estados Unidos a lomos de su moto, llevando una vida nómada y ayudando a quienes lo necesitan. No logro imaginármelo de otra manera.  
**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**18. Calendario**

Lo primero que le llamó la atención al entrar en la oficina de correos fue el calendario que colgaba de la pared. Era de ésos con una hoja por cada día, que se iban arrancando, con un enorme número debajo del día de la semana, el mes y el año en el que se encontraban. Steve no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa. Pensaba que calendarios como aquél ya no se hacían, y ver algo tan cercano a los objetos cotidianos de su época, muchos de los cuales habían desaparecido al ser sustituidos por versiones más modernas, le reconfortaba.

Miró a su alrededor un tanto aturdido, como casi siempre. La vieja oficina de correos de aquel pequeño pueblo de Oregon parecía haber conocido días mejores, pero desde luego era posterior al final de la guerra. En esa época, él ya estaba en el hielo.

-Su turno, señor –dijo la funcionaria de correos.

Era una mujer oronda, de cabello teñido de estridente rojo, gruesas gafas de montura de concha y maquillaje estridente. No parecía encantada de estar allí, precisamente.

Steve se aproximó a la ventanilla.

-Quisiera enviar esta carta –depositó el sobre en el borde de la ventanilla.

La mujer enarcó una ceja. En estos tiempos en los que el correo postal había quedado relegado a misivas de bancos y envíos de dinero, dos cosas que de todas formas también podían hacerse por Internet, ver a alguien enviar una carta empezaba a ser una rareza. Miró a Steve sin discreción alguna a través de sus pestañas cargadas de rímel barato y cogió la carta sin miramientos.

-A Nueva York, .¿no? A ver… eso serán… dos dólares con ochenta.

Antes de que Steve llegara a sacar la cartera, un estrépito en la calle le hizo volverse. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y entró un tipo con una cazadora de cuero y un pasamontañas negro. Llevaba una pistola en la mano derecha y no dudó en amenazar a las personas que se encontraban en la oficina mientras gritaba:

-.¡Todos al suelo!

Steve no se arredró: se abalanzó sobre el atracador esquivando el cañón del arma, le golpeó la muñeca logrando que la soltara y lo inmovilizó sin esfuerzo alguno. Las cinco personas que se encontraban en la oficina en aquel momento, y que habían tratado de cubrirse cuando el atracador entró, se incorporaron lentamente sin quitar ojo al joven rubio que mantenía inmovilizado al hombre del pasamontañas.

-.¿Es que no piensa llamar a la policía? –Espetó finalmente un hombre a la funcionaria de correos.

La mujer pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y aporreó los números en su viejo teléfono blanco.

Los agentes apenas se demoraron unos minutos, y procedieron a arrestar al atracador, que huía de ellos tras robar en una tienda de comestibles cuando entró en la oficina de correos. Los clientes miraban a Steve con renovado respeto mientras uno de los policías le daba la enhorabuena por tan heroica acción. Él se restó todo mérito ("Sólo cumplo con mi deber", se limitó a decir) antes de volverse hacia la funcionaria para terminar de enviar su carta.

La mujer, que ya no parecía tan hastiada, siseó mientras cogía las monedas que Steve le tendía:

-Oiga, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué –respondió él educadamente.

Echó una última ojeada al calendario y se disponía a despedirse cuando la mujer se levantó de su silla con ruedas, se acercó a la pared, descolgó el calendario y se lo entregó:

-No es gran cosa, pero… parece que le gusta.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Steve.

-Sí, me gusta. Me encanta, de hecho. Muchas gracias.

Y muy satisfecho, salió de la oficina con su calendario bajo el brazo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	19. Tregua

**Pensaba que _Conquista_ y _Antojo _serían los drabbles que se desarrollarían primero en una sucesión cronológica, pero he aquí que _Tregua _es anterior. Tiene lugar durante la adolescencia de Thor (que protagoniza este drabble) y Loki, toda una mina de terreno inexplorado que el campo del fanfic podría llenar. Espero que disfrutéis de esta escena.**

**.¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**19. Tregua**

Thor acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y los dorados salones de Asgard albergaban la más grandiosa celebración que se había visto en mucho tiempo. Las lisas paredes se habían engalanado para la ocasión con suntuosos tapices que narraban las hazañas de sus antepasados, la luz de miles de velas iluminaba como la del mismo sol y las grandes mesas estaban plagadas de manjares: enormes jabalíes asados rociados con miel, humeantes patatas asadas y jugosas frutas traídas desde los Nueve Reinos. Sonaba una alegre música y corría el hidromiel. Todo el mundo se divertía.

Thor se encontraba en un lugar especial de la sala, como homenajeado que era, pero tras brindar varias veces con los demás asgardianos que se arremolinaban en los salones quedaban junto a él sus inseparables amigos: Volstagg, grandullón y pelirrojo, fiel y entrañable; Fandral, rubio y coqueto, que presumía de que algún día seduciría a la mismísima Freya; y Hogun, de rasgos orientales, cuya seriedad impresionaba incluso a los adultos. Los cuatro amigos reían y bromeaban acerca del paso de Thor a la edad adulta. Pese a tratarse del heredero al trono de Asgard, para ellos no era más que su amigo, uno más del grupo, y Thor valoraba aquello como el más valioso de los sentimientos.

Sólo faltaba Sif. Thor no había perdido la esperanza de que se presentara en el último momento.

-No veo a Loki por aquí –comentó de repente Volstagg.

-¿Le echas de menos? –Preguntó Fandral, no sin cierta sorna.

El semblante de Thor se endureció. Claro que Loki no estaba, ya que él le había prohibido asistir, aunque ninguno de sus tres amigos lo sabía aún. Apenas unos días antes, bromeando, Loki le había confesado a Thor que le gustaba Sif. Y aunque Thor no era tan perspicaz como su hermano, supo ver la verdad a través del tono ligero y humorístico de Loki, y se enfureció.

¿Cómo se atrevía a albergar sentimiento alguno hacia Sif sabiendo que Thor la pretendía? Aquello le enfureció muchísimo, y peleó con Loki. Bueno, en realidad, Loki se limitó a tratar de defenderse, porque Thor era mucho más fuerte. Cuando el primogénito le prohibió presentarse en su fiesta de paso a la edad adulta, Loki endureció la mandíbula a duras penas, ya que uno de sus ojos empezaba a tomar un desagradable color negruzco y sangraba por la nariz. Thor todavía estaba enfadado, ya que después de aquello, Sif le había enviado una misiva disculpándose por adelantado, pues iba a faltar a la celebración. Thor estaba convencido de que ambos sucesos tenían relación, y que Loki, experto en embaucar a la gente, había acudido a Sif gimoteando, obteniendo de ella su femenil compasión.

Thor vio acercarse a su madre e hizo callar a sus amigos con un gesto. Éstos miraron a Frigga con respeto y se apartaron para dejar a Thor hablar con ella en privado.

-Thor –habló su madre-, ¿es mucho pedir que perdones a tu hermano?

Por supuesto, Frigga también le compadecía. Loki sabía cuán poderosa era la protección que puede ofrecer una mujer bondadosa. Ojalá también él supiera manipular así a los demás.

Sostuvo la mirada a su madre. No quería hacerlo, pero era incapaz de negarle nada.

-De acuerdo.

Frigga esbozó una sonrisa, agradecida, e hizo pasar a Loki al salón. Ataviado con sus ropajes oscuros, parecía poner una nota discordante en la alegre fiesta. Se acercó a Thor, rodeado de nuevo por sus amigos, y le felicitó con un gesto de honesta alegría por él.

Una vez su madre se hubo girado, Thor le clavó la mirada y siseó:

-Sólo es una tregua, que lo sepas.

Loki asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	20. Celebración

**No tenía muy claro quién iba a protagonizar este drabble hasta que mi querida proveedora de inspiración, léase la ducha, me dio una buena idea. Es el primer drabble que no protagoniza uno de los seis Vengadores o Loki, y no sé si habrá alguno más en el que tenga un rol tan prominente. Espero que lo disfrutéis, yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.**

**Cronológicamente, yo diría que se desarrolla en algún momento entre _Iron Man _y _Iron Man 2_, antes, en cualquier caso, de que Natasha entre a trabajar para Tony.**

**¡Ya llevo dos tercios del desafío, sólo quedan diez drabbles! ****¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**20. Celebración**

Unas veinticinco personas se pusieron a aplaudir cuando Phil Coulson entró en el bar. El agente sonrió con timidez y bajó la mirada mientras las voces de sus compañeros más cercanos comenzaban a entonar "Cumpleaños feliz". Sobre sus cabezas, en una de las vigas del local, colgaba un cartel en el que se leía "Feliz 40º cumpleaños" y en todos los rincones del bar se veían globos y confeti. A decir verdad, le emocionó el despliegue. Una facción entera de S.H.I.E.L.D., incluido él mismo, estaba destinada en Illinois para una importante misión (si os dijera de qué se trataba, tendría que mataros) y aun así, aquellos espías habían logrado alquilar el bar del pueblo y decorarlo para que un cumpleaños con una cifra tan significativa como aquella no pasase de largo sin más.

Phil echó un vistazo a los agentes que se habían molestado en ir. Iba a tener que decir unas palabras de agradecimiento, aunque no se le ocurría nada. Se limitó a dar las gracias cuando terminaron de cantar y le fueron felicitando uno tras otro. Acabó acercándose a la barra, donde Jasper hacía las veces de camarero. Acodados en la barra se encontraban Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra, dos de esos agentes de élite que jamás se encargaban del papeleo. Phil estaba francamente sorprendido de que estuvieran allí. Con Ojo de Halcón había tenido cierto trato, pero la famosa y letal Viuda Negra era como una especie de celebridad a la que nunca creerías que ibas a conocer aunque viviera en tu misma ciudad. En su caso, trabajaban en la misma empresa, por llamarla de algún modo.

-Felicidades, Phil –Ojo de Halcón le palmeó el hombro.

-Gracias –respondió, algo aturdido-. Os habéis lucido con la celebración. Muchas gracias.

La Viuda Negra ladeó la cabeza y dejó caer:

-Sólo falta que llegue la tarta y el Capitán América salga de ella.

Phil palideció de repente. Ojo de Halcón debió malinterpretar su expresión, ya que se apresuró a decir, riendo:

-¡Es broma! No hagas caso a Natasha. Ella tiene ese sentido del humor.

La mujer se limitó a beber un sorbo de su Martini rojo con aire indolente, pero sin dejar de observar a Phil. Pero mientras éste le quitaba hierro al asunto, se preguntó: _"¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado de mi admiración por el Capitán América?"_

Tardó un rato en caer en la cuenta: _"Oh, claro. Espías de élite."_

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**_


	21. Retroceso

**¿Para cuándo una película sobre la interesantísima infancia y juventud de la Viuda Negra? Claro que, en rigor, debería incluir a Winter Soldier, y eso sería un spoiler de la secuela de _Capitán América: El primer Vengador_. Ups.**

**Aunque en mi mente Natasha es un personaje muy frío, intento "descongelarla" en mis propios headcanons con drabbles como éste, en el que demuestro que tiene sentimientos a pesar de ser la espía perfecta.**

**Por cierto, los nombres que menciono aparte del suyo son inventados, no pertenecen al universo Marvel.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

******Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**21. Retroceso**

Hacía años que Natasha no pisaba Rusia. Como espía, había sido entrenada para anular cualquier sentimiento patriótico que pudiera sentir hacia su país, sustituyéndolo por lealtad hacia la agencia para la que trabajaba. El hecho de que dicha agencia hubiese cambiado no significaba gran cosa.

Cuando disparas un arma de fuego, la inercia del disparo y el peso del arma provocan un movimiento hacia atrás llamado retroceso. Algunas acciones también lo tienen.

Sólo alguien que conociera muy bien a Natasha Romanoff, nombre americanizado que sustituía a su nombre ruso, que ningún norteamericano era capaz de recordar, podría haber captado el ligerísimo temblor que se apoderó de ella cuando salió al aeropuerto de San Petersburgo arrastrando su ligera maleta con ruedas. Aunque enfundada en un disfraz de turista francesa, documentación falsa incluida, la espía tenía la sensación de que en cada esquina había alguien capaz de reconocerla, alguien que la señalaría y gritaría: "¡Es ella! ¡La agente Viuda Negra que desertó de su país para unirse al enemigo!".

Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido que la acusaran de algo así tantos años después del fin de la Guerra Fría, pero no lograba evitarlo.

Cogió un taxi e indicó, en un inglés chapucero con un marcado acento francés, la dirección de una vivienda que era la base de operaciones en aquella misión. Los recuerdos acudieron a ella como disparos mientras el cascado vehículo recorría las calles de la antigua capital imperial.

La esquina donde participó en el secuestro de la científica alemana Katharina Kuhn, a la que el KGB retuvo e interrogó durante meses.

El puente sobre el Neva desde el que su compañera Irina y ella arrojaron el cadáver de Nikolai Ovechkin, cuya desaparición fue silenciada por los medios afines al régimen soviético.

La calle de la que partía el sombrío furgón que llevaba a la estación del Transiberiano a los opositores políticos.

Los remordimientos y el temor a ser reconocida eran el justo retroceso por cada una de sus acciones como agente del Cuerpo de Viudas Negras del KGB. Que hubiese hecho todo aquello obedeciendo órdenes no cambiaba nada, de la misma manera que tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que ahora matara para otras personas, para otro régimen en teoría más justo. Ella era una espía, una asesina al servicio del Gobierno. El Cielo no se abriría para ella para ella cuando muriera.

Pero por suerte, todavía faltaba mucho para eso. Y mientras tanto, quizá hallara una manera de solucionarlo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	22. Tiempo

**Esta vez me he demorado más de lo habitual en subir un nuevo drabble... A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar _Tiempo_. Por el tema, quizá Steve fuera el protagonista más obvio, pero sinceramente, con _Calendario_ tan reciente, pensé que resultaría redundante seguir insistiendo en el paso del tiempo y todo lo que eso conlleva para Cap. Por eso y porque Bruce no había tenido un drabble desde _Viaje_ opté por darle éste a él. No tenía muchas ideas, así que acabé recurriendo a _El increíble Hulk _(sí, la peli de 2008) como fuente de inspiración. Que no he visto aún, por cierto. Espero que, aún así, encontréis _Tiempo _coherente. Y que os guste, además.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**22. Tiempo**

Ya había asumido que no volvería a verla, y se hallaba en paz consigo mismo, o eso creía. Pero cuando Betty Ross tomó asiento a tan sólo un par de mesas de la suya, Bruce sintió el impulso de esconderse tras un periódico. Un anuncio por megafonía advirtió que su puerta de embarque ya estaba abierta y allí estaba él, arrinconado en uno de los bares del aeropuerto porque la chica a la que había amado estaba allí con su nuevo novio, y no había manera de salir sin que le viera.

No quería pasar por aquello.

Los días previos y posteriores la exposición a la radiación le dio la capacidad de convertirse en Hulk estaban un poco borrosos en su memoria, pero recordaba a Betty. Y en contraste con los retazos desdibujados que sólo logrado recuperar hurgando persistentemente en su memoria, los momentos que había pasado con Betty resultaban ridículamente nítidos. Verla allí, a tan sólo unos metros, despertó sentimientos que creía enterrados.

La dulce Betty. Bruce comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Tenía un vuelo que tomar, pero para hacerlo tendría que pasar por delante de la mujer a la que había amado, cuyo padre había enviado un equipo de militares de los Estados Unidos tras sus huellas. Aquélla era una coyuntura un tanto incómoda para él, y probablemente también para ella.

Bruce trató de decirse que el tiempo lo cura todo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, casi diez años.

La miró, disimulando con el periódico. Estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido, y el flequillo que llevaba ahora le favorecía. Bruce siguió con la mirada aquella manera suya de entornar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor, un gesto que siempre le había fascinado.

El anuncio por megafonía se repitió. Los primeros pasajeros ya estarían embarcando, y él tenía que tomar ese avión.

Si se quedaba, acabaría haciendo alguna tontería, concluyó echando una ojeada a la joven. Respiró hondo antes de doblar el periódico, guardárselo bajo el brazo y levantarse. Pasó junto a Betty y su acompañante sin mirarles, aunque requirió el valor de toda una vida para hacerlo.

Pudo notar los ojos de ella clavados en su espalda, pero no le llamó. Durante un instante, Bruce se preguntó si le habría reconocido, pero tuvo que recordarse que no debe ser fácil olvidar a un tipo que se transforma en una gigantesca criatura verde.

Ojalá lo fuera.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	23. Ayuda

**¡Escribir este drabble no ha sido fácil! Sabía lo que quería contar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo plasmarlo, y de hecho no estoy del todo convencida del resultado. No sé si he logrado transmitir el sentimiento que quería, o si los lectores más puntillosos encontrarán rara la manera de pensar de Clint en la situación en la que se encuentra.**

**Tenía ganas de escribir un drabble que se desarrollara durante _Los Vengadores. _¡Creo que no lo hacía desde _Riesgo_! Espero que os guste, a pesar de todo.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**23. Ayuda**

Cuando ayudó a Loki a abandonar las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. con el Tesseracto en sus manos, Clint era sólo vagamente consciente de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, la idea de la traición no acababa de penetrar en su cerebro. Al menos no hasta pasadas unas horas.

Tuvo un instante de lucidez cuando el vehículo negro con el que habían escapado mientras se perdían en la noche. Se dio cuenta entonces, fugazmente, de dónde estaba y hasta dónde se había visto arrastrado. Se fijó en la nuca del tipo venido de Asgard, en su cabello grasiento y oscuro, y en la mano con la que agarraba con fuerza un cetro en cuyo extremo brillaba una hipnótica luz azul.

Apenas había comenzado a plantearse inmovilizarle y arrebatárselo cuando los planes se desvanecieron de su cabeza a medida que sus ojos adquirían el mismo tono azul brillante que aquella cosa en el cetro.

El asgardiano, que se hacía llamar Loki, ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

Desde ese momento, pudo percibir al detalle todo cuanto sucedía en torno a él, y al mismo tiempo que se encontraba extrañamente cómodo con sus propias acciones, se horrorizaba de dicha actitud. Estaba metido en un buen lío, y aunque no era la primera vez, dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de resolverlo fácilmente.

"_Me parece… que voy a necesitar ayuda"_, reconoció al fin para sí mismo.

Pero al acercarse al Helitransporte junto al resto de esbirros de Loki, temió las cosas iban a ponerse feas, porque iba a destrozar a quienes fueron sus compañeros de S.H.I.E.L.D., y le costaba un horror recordarse que aquello estaba mal.

Definitivamente, aquel desastre iba a requerir cierta ayuda.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	24. Ocaso

**Nos encontramos en la recta final de los 30 drabbles... Bueno, entramos en ella con el drabble anterior, _Ayuda_. El presente drabble, _Ocaso_, será el último dedicado a Thor. Aunque no tenía muy claro cómo enfocarlo, a medida que escribía fue quedando claro hasta adquirir la forma final, que espero os guste.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**24. Ocaso**

Cuando el emisario le transmitió que había sido convocado en el Salón del Trono por el Padre de Todos, Thor tuvo una corazonada. Sin embargo, no comunicó sus sospechas a ninguno de sus compañeros, y se alejó del salón en el que se relajaban seguido por la inquisitiva mirada de Sif.

Las semanas se habían deslizado perezosamente en la dorada ciudad de Asgard hasta convertirse en meses, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que habían perdido –pues la desaparición de Loki el traidor en el abismo que se abría bajo el Puente del Arco Iris pesaba en su corazón como una verdadera pérdida–, nada parecía haber cambiado. En ocasiones, a Thor le exasperaba la pasividad de sus compatriotas asgardianos, que habían vuelto a sus vidas sin que nada de lo sucedido durante su exilio hubiese alterado lo más mínimo su mundo. Él había pasado aquellos meses moviéndose por los corredores de palacio como un león enjaulado, preso de una furia incontrolable: furia hacia Odín, que había mantenido en secreto el verdadero origen de Loki, destrozándoles a ambos; furia hacia sí mismo, que había destruido el Bifrost pensando que serviría para algo, pero a causa de lo que los asgardianos ya no podrían moverse libremente por los Nueve Reinos; furia hacia Loki, que se había dejado caer al abismo, convencido de que aquella muerte segura era mejor que seguir siendo uno de ellos. Los Tres Guerreros y Sif no eran capaces de llenar el inmenso vacío que los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en unos pocos días, cambiándole para siempre antes de pasar como centellas para nunca regresar. Jane estaba en Midgard, inalcanzable, Loki estaba muerto y él era el heredero de un reino inmóvil como las montañas, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

En ocasiones creía que iba a volverse loco.

El salón del trono se hallaba extrañamente vacío. Sólo el Padre de Todos y Frigga, su esposa, se encontraban allí, el uno sentado en el imponente trono dorado que dominaba la sala, y la otra de pie junto a uno de los laterales del mismo. Tenía rostro grave, con los labios apretados y la mirada fija en los escalones que conducían al trono de Odín.

Obedeciendo las estrictas normas de protocolo, Thor se arrodilló como señal de respeto. Antes siquiera de que tuviera tiempo de decir una fórmula de cortesía, oyó la voz de Odín desde el trono:

-Loki está vivo.

Thor alzó la mirada, estupefacto. ¿Vivo? ¿Cómo era posible? Un simple vistazo a su madre le confirmó la veracidad de las palabras del Padre de Todos. La dolorida expresión de Frigga sólo podía deberse a los sentimientos encontrados respecto a Loki. Thor adivinó en su rostro que el alivio por saber que estaba vivo sólo se veía superado por el dolor de su traición.

O quizá aquellos sentimientos no eran de su madre, sino suyos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? –Quiso saber.

-Está en Midgard –respondió Odín. Su ojo sano lanzó una significativa mirada al especificar-. El mundo que se encuentra bajo tu protección, Thor.

No era necesario que se lo recordara, pero no rechistó. Leyó entre líneas lo que el Padre de Todos intentaba decirle: que Loki podía representar una amenaza para Midgard y todo lo que allí había que Thor amaba, como sucedió con Asgard mientras el dios del trueno se hallaba exiliado.

-¿Qué debo hacer, padre? –Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza y dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden que implicase llevar a Loki de vuelta a casa.

Odín emitió un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar. Thor entendió entonces por qué estaban a solas.

-Sin el Bifrost, salir de Asgard va a ser mucho más complicado de lo habitual. Tendré que hacer acopio de una gran cantidad de magia, y es muy probable que a continuación caiga en el Sueño de Odín –hizo una cortísima pausa antes de continuar-. Sin ninguno de vosotros presente, tu madre se hará cargo de la regencia, no obstante, agradecería que te apresures en volver.

Thor alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre. Se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca antes había contado de esa forma con él, o mejor dicho: nunca antes le había necesitado tanto.

No le fallaría. Traería a Loki de vuelta y arreglarían las cosas. Volverían a ser la familia real de Asgard, unidos como siempre.

-Cuenta con ello, padre –declaró, poniéndose en pie.

-Nos veremos en el patio central al ocaso –dijo Odín, incorporándose a su vez.

Thor asintió con la cabeza y volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de abandonar el salón del trono.

Se sintió lleno de una energía que parecía haberle abandonado en los últimos meses. Se apresuró al salón donde le esperaban sus amigos, pues no pensaba marcharse sin hacerles partícipes de su misión, pero también tenía que mandar lustrar su armadura y cepillar su capa. Al ocaso volvería a Midgard, volvería a ver a Jane y regresaría con Loki.

Todo volvería a la normalidad. No: todo sería más brillante, mejor. Como heredero al trono, ésa era su misión. Por Asgard.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	25. Imprevisto

**A partir de ahora, sólo quedan cinco drabbles... y éste es el último dedicado a Natasha. Tengo la sensación de que es un tanto redundante, pues me recuerda a _Determinación_... Bueno, al menos he hecho interactuar a Nat con otra agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. bastante importante que, de aparecer en _Los Vengadores_, dinamitaría esa OTP que son Clint y Natasha. A lo mejor por eso no puedo evitar verlas como rivales... Y dado que ambas son agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., si se pelearan por Clint tendrían que intervenir los demás Vengadores, porque a saber en qué desemboca semejante _catfight_ cuando dos BAMFs como ellas están involucradas.**

**Hala, Marvel ya tiene material para otra serie limitada o algo así.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**25. Imprevisto**

Lo malo de ser espía es que… Espera, ser espía tiene muchos inconvenientes. Da igual, para Natasha el más incómodo era que no importaba cuántos planes se trazaran: al final, siempre había que improvisar. Eso del plan B de las películas, que siempre era el que acababa funcionando, era un simple mito. Si hicieran una película sobre cualquiera de sus misiones, acabaría funcionando el plan U o V, y sería una película demasiado rápida y sangrienta.

Tras liquidar a los mafiosos cuya información había estado recabando, Natasha abandonó el ruinoso edificio a paso vivo. Contaba con el vehículo de S.H.I.E.L.D. esperándola en el exterior, y lo agradecía, porque tras el combate se veía un tanto extraña en aquel ajustado vestido de fiesta.

Al jeep negro sólo le faltaba una pancarta en la que pusiera "SOMOS ESPÍAS" en un lateral. La mujer resopló con fastidio al abrir la portezuela trasera y entrar en el vehículo.

-Romanoff –dijo la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. al volante.

Lo que faltaba. Natasha le dedicó una mirada aviesa y se limitó a responder:

-Morse.

La pelirroja dejó caer sus zapatos de tacón en el suelo del jeep y tomó el dossier que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto sin esperar a que su conductora se lo ofreciera. En él, el comandante Furia especificaba su próxima misión, pero a pesar del estímulo ofrecido por teléfono por el gran ausente en el vehículo, Coulson, en el dossier no figuraba ni una sola palabra acerca de Clint. Natasha chasqueó la lengua, contrariada. Típico de Furia, omitir detalles que consideraba innecesarios. Hasta entonces, la Viuda Negra no había tenido ningún problema con ello, pero no era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

-Apenas tenemos información acerca de Clint –habló la agente Morse desde el asiento delantero, conduciendo con tranquilidad a través del tráfico nocturno.

Natasha miró el lateral del rostro de la agente Morse y las ondas que creaba su melena rubia tras su oreja derecha. No podía decirse que fueran amigas, de hecho apenas se conocían, pero tenían en común un vínculo con Clint. La Viuda Negra entornó los ojos mientras fingía seguir hojeando el dossier bajo la escasa luz que vertían las farolas en el interior del jeep.

-Podría haber tenido más cuidado –soltó, cínica-. Esta clase de imprevistos arruinan misiones enteras, como ahora mismo.

La agente Morse se ahorró una respuesta. Ni siquiera miró a Natasha a través del retrovisor. Sabía lo que sentía: ella también estaba preocupada por Ojo de Halcón, y como su compañera de S.H.I.E.L.D., no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo tan fácilmente.

Blandamente, comenzó a llover. La agente Morse puso en funcionamiento el limpiaparabrisas del jeep, cuyo sibilante sonido se mezcló con el golpeteo de las gotas sobre el cristal. Natasha cerró el dossier y contempló la ciudad a través de la ventanilla. Sí, había sido un imprevisto de lo más incómodo, pero pensaba ayudar a Clint de todas formas. Se lo debía.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	26. Despedida

**Faltan cuatro drabbles, y se me empiezan a agotar las ideas... Cosa que resulta bastante frustrante, a decir verdad. _Despedida _es el último drabble dedicado a Loki, y podría ponerse en relación con _Encuentro_, ya que sus protagonistas son los mismos y las situaciones están un tanto contrapuestas. Incluso los títulos podrían relacionarse... Prometo que no lo he hecho a propósito, aunque ha quedado bien sin esperarlo xD Sigo insistiendo en el vínculo paternofilial que tienen Loki y Frigga, quizá se deba a la química que demostraron en pantalla en sus escasas escenas juntos en _Thor_, en cuya parte final se desarrolla este drabble. Sólo he leído un cómic del universo de Thor, y Frigga no tiene nada que ver con la que yo he creado, que es prácticamente un headcanon ella sola...**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen muchísima ilusión aunque no los responda... Si no lo hago es porque no sé qué decir...**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**26. Despedida**

-¿Loki?

El jotun se giró al oír su nombre. Frigga había abandonado un instante la cama en la que reposaba el Padre de Todos, que había custodiado día y noche desde que éste cayera en el Sueño de Odín, y contemplaba a Loki con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

-Madre –habló, y la palabra salió sin dificultad de sus labios-, ¿qué te perturba?

La mujer se aproximó a él. Aunque sus majestuosas vestiduras reales podían llamar a engaño, el rostro de la asgardiana desvelaba el cansancio de velar el lecho de Odín con el miedo latente de que no volviera a despertar. Frigga había sido la reina de Asgard durante tantos años que había perdido la cuenta, y aunque no había participado en ninguna batalla ni conocía los rigores del combate, sabía distinguir a la perfección muchos indicios que anunciaban la guerra. Aquel día, en aquel momento, su hijo Loki, ese muchacho ingenioso, divertido y con un punto de malicia que suavizaba su encantadora personalidad parecía un verdadero heraldo de la guerra.

¿Pero por qué?

Frigga avanzó hasta situarse a muy cerca de Loki. Éste lucía su casco dorado, y ella se lo ajustó amorosamente, notando en las palmas de sus manos el frío metal. Un frío que pudo vislumbrar brevemente en la mirada de su benjamín. Y entonces supo que era el momento de despedirse.

-Ten cuidado, Loki –fue lo único que pudo articular a modo de despedida, porque a pesar del frío, a pesar de la amenaza de muerte que pendía sobre Loki, seguía siendo su hijo.

El jotun suavizó un instante su mirada. Tomó la mano de su madre, le besó el dorso con amorosa devoción filial y respondió, dispuesto a llevar adelante su personaje hasta el final:

-No te preocupes, madre. Volveré con el Padre de Todos y contigo.

Esquivó la mirada de Frigga al soltarle de la mano y al girarse hizo ondear su capa mientras avanzaba por los dorados corredores de palacio rumbo al Bifröst.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	27. Ruina

**Desde que leí el tema de este drabble supe que su protagonista sería Bruce, y supe en qué escena se encuadraría dicho drabble. Al final me he limitado a contar dicha escena desde el punto de vista de Bruce, tratando de meterme en su piel y describiendo sus sentimientos. No es muy original, pero espero que la disfrutéis: yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndola.**

**Por cierto, es bastante probable que las frases no se correspondan con las empleadas en la versión española de la película. Hace cerca de un mes que la vi por última vez y no las recordaba todas textualmente, así que he tenido que recurrir al guión en inglés.**

**Como éste es el último drabble protagonizado por Bruce, va dedicado una vez más a Fukai Neko, mi Science Bro (I love you, (wo)man).**

**************Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores_no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**27. Ruina**

Por encima de su cabeza, las algodonosas nubes se deslizaban por un límpido cielo azul. Era una visión de ensueño. O lo sería si no sintiese aquel incómodo en la espalda y el trasero. Cualquiera diría que le habían arrojado sobre cascotes.

Ups.

Se incorporó lentamente, en parte porque temía yacer _sobre cascotes_, pero también porque aquel dolor sordo en la espalda y el trasero se hizo más agudo a medida que se movía. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, deseando en su fuero interno que sus temores no se hicieran realidad.

Mala suerte.

Efectivamente, yacía sobre cascotes en mitad de una especie de almacén semiderruido. Un vistazo le bastó para suponer que el gigantesco boquete que había destruido gran parte del tejado y el muro del edificio había sido obra del otro tío al caer desde el Helitransporte. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, únicamente para descubrir la capa de polvo que se había asentado sobre todo su cuerpo tras reducir a escombros medio edificio.

-Ha caído del cielo –dijo una voz a su izquierda.

Bruce se giró y observó a un enjuto viejecillo subido a una escalera de mano. Vestía un uniforme de guarda de seguridad que le quedaba un poco grande, y le miraba con genuina curiosidad. No obstante, lo que más sorprendió a Bruce fue la total ausencia de miedo en los ojos de aquel hombre.

-¿He hecho daño a alguien? –Se sintió impelido a preguntar.

-Aquí no hay nadie a quien herir, pero ha asustado a unas palomas –contestó el hombre con naturalidad, como si cosas como aquélla sucediesen todos los días.

Bruce suspiró, mirando los destrozos a su alrededor.

-Es una suerte.

-O buena puntería. Estaba despierto cuando cayó.

"_Vaya."_ Miró al hombre de nuevo. No estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a formular, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

-¿Lo vio?

El guarda procedió a descender por la escalera mientras respondía:

-Del todo, cuando atravesó el techo. Grande, verde y en pelota picada. Tenga -el tipo se acercó, aún sin miedo, y le tendió un par de prendas del mismo tono gris que su propio uniforme, aunque sin las insignias. Bruce extendió los pantalones y los miró antes de volver a fijarse en el guarda de seguridad-. No estaba seguro de que le cupieran hasta que se redujo a un tamaño normal.

Aquel buen hombre estaba en todo. Bruce se preguntó qué clase de cosas raras habría visto vigilando aquel lugar para que actuase con tanta tranquilidad. Otros (la mayoría) habrían salido huyendo al ver a Hulk caer del cielo, sin esperar siquiera a verle convertirse en el tímido y apocado Bruce Banner.

-Gracias –se limitó a decir antes de ponerse los pantalones.

Echó otro vistazo al sector destrozado del almacén. Aunque estuviera prácticamente abandonado, a excepción de aquel guarda, Bruce pensó que, sin duda, pertenecería a alguien, y ese alguien le iba a exigir una compensación por los daños. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en ello. No tenía mucho dinero… de hecho, era más bien _pobre_. Todo cuanto tenía estaba dentro de la ajada maleta que había traído desde Calcuta y que se encontraba, en teoría, en el Helitransporte. Y pensó "en teoría" porque, visto lo visto, no le habría sorprendido que se hubiera estrellado. El científico suspiró: cuando llegase a algún lugar habitado, iba a tener que comprarse otro cepillo de dientes.

-¿Es usted un alien? –Interrumpió sus reflexiones el guarda.

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa:

-¿Cómo dice?

El hombrecillo hizo un vago gesto en dirección al cielo:

-Del espacio exterior, un alien.

Bueno, eso explicaba la atípica conducta de su inesperado amigo. A saber los avistamientos que debía haber realizado desde aquel lugar. Bruce se limitó a responder la verdad:

-No.

Cierta expresión de compasión cruzó el rostro del hombre cuando dijo:

-Entonces, hijo, tiene un buen problema.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	28. Afecto

**Sólo quedan dos drabbles, ¡qué ganas de acabar! (Ya estoy gestando mi siguiente proyecto...)**

**Le tocaba a Steve tener su último drabble, y en su caso está _tan _centrado en él que no hay ni una sola línea de diálogo. Se limita a plasmar las reflexiones de Cap, como hice con Natasha en _Determinación _y_ Retroceso_ o con Clint en _Ayuda_, aunque en este caso los párrafos son más largos... Y es bastante triste, porque para inspirarme he visto la escena eliminada de Steve en _Los Vengadores_, ya sabéis, ésa en la que lee en la ficha de Peggy su número de teléfono y luego mira el inalámbrico con esos ojitos... Al terminar, yo estaba en plan FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

******Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**28. Afecto**

Al despertar, todo había cambiado. El mundo había avanzado setenta años y él seguía siendo sólo un chico de Brooklyn, y al igual que antes de embarcarse en aquella descabellada aventura que terminó convirtiéndole en un súper soldado, estaba solo. Aquel efecto capicúa de su periplo vital era sencillamente desolador. Aquellos agentes gubernamentales, la gente que trabajaba en S.H.I.E.L.D., con su comandante a la cabeza, habían celebrado su milagroso regreso a la vida y le trataban como a una especie de leyenda encarnada, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando llegaba la hora de volver a casa, se hallaba completamente solo en aquel sencillo apartamento, y ninguno de esos agentes que con tanta admiración se dirigían a él se dignaba a tratarle como si fuese un ser humano más. Como si fuese uno de ellos, en definitiva.

Encima de la mesa de su reducido salón reposaba el material que el comandante Furia le había facilitado, información a simple vista inconexa, pero que al ser repasada desprendía un sutil mensaje que a Steve no le había pasado por alto: que uno de sus mejores amigos, Howard Stark, y la mujer a la que había amado (y aún amaba, se recordó), Peggy Carter, habían sido una parte fundamental en la fundación de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve no era idiota. Sabía de sobra que el motivo por el que Nick Furia le había hecho llegar ese dato era animarle a adherirse a la agencia. Le enfurecía que la gente le tomase por un idiota de aquella manera, pero le enfurecía más que dicha acción emprendida por Furia estuviese empezando a surtir el efecto deseado. Desde que supo la participación de Howard y Peggy, su interés en S.H.I.E.L.D. había ido creciendo gradualmente, porque después de aquellos setenta años, se sentía como si trabajar para ellos contribuyese a acercarle a sus amigos.

Pero siempre que empezaba a reflexionar sobre el tema, se obligaba a ser pragmático. Peggy y Howard estaban muertos, y nada que él pudiera hacer les traería de vuelta. No era algo nuevo, ya había experimentado la muerte de otros amigos antes, pero en el caso de ellos dos era distinto… O eso le parecía, porque a diferencia de las víctimas de guerra, Peggy y Howard habían muerto en sus camas, de ancianos, creyéndole muerto, ignorantes de que sólo dormía en el hielo. Ignorantes de lo mucho que significaban para él.

Seguía sintiendo el mismo afecto por ellos, pero no estaban para corresponderle. Peggy, Bucky, Howard, el Dr. Erskine… incluso aquel gruñón del coronel Phillips. Todas aquellas personas a las que había apreciado habían desaparecido.

Y así volvía a pensar en aquellos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que le trataban con tanto respeto como a una vieja obra de arte, como si no estuviera vivo. Pero él no quería adoradores, quería camaradas, quería verdaderos amigos.

En ocasiones, dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir, se preguntaba sin tendría que volver a hibernar otros setenta años para encontrarlos, porque en aquel presente que, según decían, él había ayudado a construir, no parecía haberlos.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	29. Dormir

**Para el último drabble dedicado a Tony, no he podido resistir la tentación de introducir una escena Pepperony. Me ha salido un poco OOC, pero supongo que incluso nuestro multimillonario preferido tiene sus momentos, ¿no?**

**¡Esto se acaba!**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**29. Dormir**

La primera vez que Tony pidió a Pepper que se quedase a dormir, no lo decía en serio. Acababa de entrar a trabajar en Stark Industries y sabía que él se tiraba a todo lo que se movía, cosa que ella reprobaba. Con el paso de las semanas acabó cogiendo confianza y se lo hizo saber; Tony, como respuesta, le sugirió que ocupase el lado derecho para descubrir por qué era tan irresistible como compañero de cama. Pepper se molestó y siguió mirando a Tony con gesto poco amable cuando entraba a despertarle y le encontraba acompañando.

La segunda vez que se lo pidió, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Él tenía un reactor lumínico en el pecho que le mantenía con vida, había creado a Iron Man de la nada, desafiaba a la muerte luchando contra villanos en guerras para las que anteriormente había diseñado armamento y había derrotado a los demonios de su compañía, que se habían encarnado en Obadiah Stane primero y en Ivan Vanko después. Tony era un hombre diferente, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo el mismo, y de algún modo, Pepper se había enamorado de él, defectos incluidos.

Aquella segunda vez en que Tony pidió a Pepper que se quedase a dormir, habían trabajado hasta tarde. Los destrozos de la pelea entre Iron Man e Ivan Vanko eran enormes, y el director de Stark Industries requirió de la pericia de su ayudante para cuadrar todas las cuentas de las reparaciones, ya que, obviamente, él correría con los gastos. Era de madrugada cuando por fin tuvieron un informe definitivo del presupuesto, los informes para Hacienda y los permisos oficiales en regla. Se encontraban en el salón de la suntuosa casa de Tony, y él acababa de abrir una botella de vino. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Pepper ponerse su chaqueta.

-¿Te vas? –Preguntó.

-Sí, Tony –respondió ella-. Mi casa está a treinta kilómetros de aquí y me gustaría dormir un poco antes de entrar a trabajar mañana.

-Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí.

Durante un instante, Pepper siguió colocándose las solapas de su chaqueta, pero de repente se quedó inmóvil al recordar que, técnicamente, Tony y ella estaban saliendo, y que cuando le decía que se quedase, lo decía en serio. Lanzó un tímido vistazo al multimillonario y entonces ella, que era una mujer hecha y derecha, se puso a temblar como una adolescente.

-Tony, no sé si…

-Me gustaría que te quedaras –Tony se acercó despacio y depositó la botella abierta encima de la mesa baja que presidía el salón, pero no apartó sus ojos de Pepper. Cuando llegó a su altura, la miró a los ojos y añadió-, por favor.

Huelga decir que aquellas dos palabras no eran las más habituales en su vocabulario.

-Está bien –claudicó Pepper. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Tony sonrió para ella y la besó en la punta de la nariz antes de hacerlo en los labios.

-Estaba deseando que lo hicieras –murmuró.

Ella sonrió. Siempre se había preguntado si aquel ególatra de Tony Stark tenía un lado tierno. En aquel momento, descubrió que lo había estado reservando para ella.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	30. Final

**"I never finish anyth-" es una frase que suele definirme bastante bien, pero me alegra que en este caso sea errónea. Me lo he pasado muy bien planificando y escribiendo cada uno de estos treinta drabbles, y aunque no estoy del todo segura de que éste sea el final genial que quería, sí que he conseguido mi propósito: dedicárselo a los seis Vengadores, juntos.**

**Muchas gracias, lectores, por vuestro tiempo, vuestros reviews y favoritos. ¡Sois geniales! Creo que todavía tengo algunas aventuras de los Vengadores en el tintero, ¡no me perdáis la pista!**

******Disclaimer: _Los Vengadores _no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**30. Final**

Incorporarse con el traje en aquel estado fue un poco complicado, pero lo logró sin llegar a necesitar la ayuda de ninguno de sus compañeros. Desprovisto de la máscara dorada de la armadura de Iron Man, Tony se vio obligado a mirar Nueva York con sus ojos humanos, sin los filtros que señalaban miles de detalles y la voz de JARVIS añadiendo escuetas notas al pie.

Todo había terminado, y a pesar del aspecto que presentaba la ciudad, Steve tenía razón: habían ganado.

Tony se giró para observar a sus compañeros: Steve y Thor contemplaban los edificios magullados por los golpes de todo un ejército, los vidrios destrozados y los amasijos de metal en los que se habían convertido decenas de coches. El polvo comenzaba a asentarse, y los rizos oscuros que coronaban la cabeza de Hule adquirieron un tono grisáceo a medida que éste se transformaba en Bruce. Parecía exhausto, pero también satisfecho, como si hubiera alcanzado algún nivel de realización personal, algo harto sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser lo que más temía ser en el mundo.

Ojo de Halcón descendió por el lateral del edificio en el que había estado encaramado durante todo el combate ayudado por un resistente cable. Se aproximó a los cuatro Vengadores y anunció:

-Creo que Loki nos está esperando en la Torre Stark.

Los cinco Vengadores se miraron brevemente antes de dirigir sus pasos a la imponente torre, que tampoco había salido indemne del combate. Tony no prestó demasiada atención a los daños, no le preocupaban; fue Bruce el primero en reparar que todas las letras de la fachada, salvo la monumental A, habían desaparecido.

Natasha les esperaba frente a la puerta del ascensor en la planta baja. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Clint, pero Steve fue el único que dijo algo:

-Me alegra que esté bien, señora.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa francamente afable, pero su respuesta fue:

-Ahora mismo, Loki está inconsciente –Bruce apartó la mirada, esperando que nadie preguntase quién le había dejado en ese estado. La espía continuó-. Es el momento de atraparle, esta vez sin trucos.

Thor asintió con aire grave, pero no habló. Sí lo hizo, sin embargo, Tony:

-¿Y luego un _shawarma_?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese momento al salón de la última planta de la Torre Stark, hecha un verdadero desastre, eso sin contar con el dios que empezaba a despertarse sobre unas desportilladas escaleras de mármol.

Los seis Vengadores avanzaron juntos hacia él.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


End file.
